Queridos Hermanos
by Mr. J.M
Summary: Bueno chicos este es mi fic del reto "Hermanos Grace" del foro "El Monte Olimpo" Pasen y lean. :D.


Hermanita Querida

Jasón siempre fue revoltoso, su hermana Thalia siempre lo reprendía al hacer algo malo, como cuando se comió la engrapadora y por eso le quedo esa cicatriz.

Entonces pasa el momento del separó, Thalia no supo que paso, su hermano no aparecía en ningún lado, lo busco con su madre hasta que se rindió.

Lupa la madre de Roma como le dicen algunos, encontró o "tomo prestado" al pequeño hijo de Júpiter recién de 2 años que vagaba en un bosque. Lupa lo llevó de inmediato al Campamento Júpiter.

Jasón no era de esas personas que no hacían nada. No. A sus 5 años ya era un experto con la espada y sabía mucho sobre el arte de luchar. Estaba en la Quinta Cohorte y no lo hacía nada mal.

Corre, Salta, Apuñala y lo mismo 10 diez veces así con los maniquíes de lucha. Siempre en su campamento recordaba apenas, una niña morena con ojos azules como los suyos y una pinta heavy metal. No tenía idea de quien se trataba pero le hacía muy familiar. Cada navidad le escribía a Santa Claus:

Querido Santa: por favor encuentra y trae a esa chica que me parece tan familiar. Es mi único deseo.

Besos.

Jasón.

La enviaba con sus águilas pero jamás tuvo su regalo. Ya con 7 años cumplidos era la estrella de la Quinta Cohorte. Lupa cada vez que venía visitaba a su "prestado hijo de Júpiter".

Durante su estadía en el Campamento Júpiter siempre fue bien tratado por los demás, todos lo querían mucho, y sobre todo respetaban. A sus 14 fue nombrado Pretor de Roma junto a una chica muy curiosa llamada Reyna. Parecía una guerrera nata, manejaba tan bien su daga o espada como su liderazgo.

Siempre hablaba con ella y como era compañeros de mandato siempre se llevaron bien. Nunca supo si Reyna sentía algo por el pero no estaba interesado en nadie, por ahora hasta que conoció a Piper en su misión a los 16…

Thalia fue encontrada por Luke: un extraño chico hijo de Hermes de piel blanca, pelo rubio y ojos azules. Este siempre fue bueno con ella. En el viaje para llegar a salvos al Campamento Mestizo encontraron a otra mestiza llama Annabeth una chica de 7 años con pelo rubio y ojos grises.

Al principio no confió pero luego se acomodó y llegaron juntos al campamento…con una horda de monstruos encima.

Ella lucho valientemente contra ellos hasta que al final no le quedaron fuerzas. Su padre se compadeció de ellos y la convirtió en un pino que protege el Campamento Mestizo.

Luego de un tiempo (N/A: no se cuanto es tiempo árbol xD) Salió o la expulso del árbol un chico de ojos verde y pelinegro: Percy Jackson.

Jason luego de despertar en el bus de camino al colegio o prisión como quieran llamarle, encuentra a sus 2 mejores amigos Leo un hijo de Hefesto, Piper de Afrodita. Actualmente tiene una relación con esta.

Encuentran y rescatan a Hera la Reina del Olimpo, en su camino luchan con un gigante, con monstruos. En el viaje se encuentran con Medea y le ganan gracias a Piper, Leo crea a Festo un enorme dragón de hierro o bronce que se comunica con Leo. En el viaje Leo descubre los poderes del fuego como hijo de Hefesto y Piper de su habla.

Hacen enemigos como los dioses del viento y amigos.

Thalia se da cuenta que le revivieron con el vellocino de oro y ésta dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos. En su viaje encuentra a las Cazadoras de Artemisa que jamás le cayeron bien, pero en el final cuando muere Zoë, Thalia acepta y se hace una cazadora, obteniendo poderes como la inmortalidad o la puntería perfecta. Vive encontrando y cazando monstruos. Ayuda en la batalla final contra Cronos. En esta lucha con los Hiperboreos y gana. Luego de un gran tiempo luchando encuentra a unos tres chicos extraños: una hija de Afrodita, uno de Júpiter lo cual le parece raro y de Hefesto.

La hija de Afrodita y su amigo siempre le hacían preguntas raras como ¿Por qué tienes esa marca rara en la cabeza? ¿Tiras rayos como los Sith en Star Wars? Esas solo se las hacia Leo.

El recuerda ese día en la noche cuando se da un beso con Piper en el techo. Era un recuerdo increíble pero que jodidamente solo había sido inducido por Hera.

Su hermana siempre solía decirle que era bastante tonto y despistado, ¿Cómo recuerda eso? No lo sabe.

¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto con Thalia? Muy bien siéntate toma una taza de café y lee atentamente.

Es el tiempo que paso desde que no vio a su hermana, todo el tiempo que paso sin verla, sin tocar su pelo desordenado con sus manos de bebe.

Recuerda cuando ella le acariciaba su pelo rubio el gritaba y decía: Ey si me tocas me tienes que hacer un pan con manteca. Adoraba eso, siempre comía todo cuando se lo hacía.

Esto chicos es lo que el recuerda de Thalia y ella de el.

Esto es lo que paso cuando se vieron en el la nieve.(N/A: Esto es lo que piensa Thalia de Jasón)

Piper, Jason y Leo fueron atendidos por las cazadoras, Leo mientras miraba disimuladamente a cada una de ellas. Thalia miro a Piper y le comentó que era una buena luchadora y que si quería unirse debía alejarse por siempre de los hombres.

Ella lo rechazo y le dijo que por ahora estaba con el. Ahora miro a Leo. Era un enano con orejas de duende y cara de ladron. Se notaba que era de Hefesto ya que a pesar de lo de enano llevaba las manos engrasadas por llevar materiales .

Turno de Jason al principio vio su cicatriz. Igualita a la de su hermano de chico que se intento comer la engrapadora. Ok podía pasarle a cualquiera, pero esos ojos no engañaban.

-¡Jason! Eres tu.-corrió Thalia a agarrarlo.

Al principio Jason no entendió pero se dio cuenta.

-Thalia, al fin te encuentro.-grito el hijo de Jupiter.

Querido hermano pensó Thalia.

Querida hermana pensó Jasón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Y qué les pareció? Mi primer One-Shot este pertenece al reto Hermanos Grace del foro el Monte Olimpo.**

**Dejen sus reviews si les gusto.**atrando y cazando monstruosiendo poderes como la inmortalidad o la punteria migos.

Leo. En el viaje Leo descu


End file.
